Darkness Love
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: Ini hanya Sequel dan sebenarnya FF ini hanya sebagai FF UJI COBA. Aku hanya ingin tahu, aku pantas nulis cerita seperti ini atau nggak. Jadi, setelah membaca Sequel ini. Dimohon tinggalkan jejak ya. Terima Kasih :) KyuMin/BoysLove/Rate T-M/Crime-Horor


_**Darkness Love**_

_**KyuMin/BoysLove/Rate T/Crime-Horor**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**enJOY **

_**Yunani, 100 SM**_

"Kita harus berhenti. Hubungan ini salah..." Ucapnya pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Kenapa? Kenapa kita harus berhenti? Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini, Sungmin!" Pria tampan itu menggeram marah, menghiraukan sosok cantik yang dipanggilnya Sungmin ini tengah menatapnya penuh permohonan. "Kyu, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kita. Jika kita masih tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini!"

"Aku tak perduli!" Teriaknya. Ia menatap pria cantik dihadapannya ini dengan tajam. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sungmin, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..." Lanjutnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar mewah tersebut, meninggalkan sosok lain yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu dengan linangan air mata disepanjang wajah indahnya.

.

.

.

PLAK!

"DIMANA LETAK MORALMU PANGERAN ABDERUS! KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN NAMA BAIK KERAJAAN INI, HAH! KAU INGIN MEMPERMALUKAN PARA LELUHUR DAN PARA DEWA AKIBAT PERILAKUMU ITU!" Sosok tampan tersebut menatap pria paruh baya dihadapannya ini dengan datar. Senyuman tipis perlahan terulas pada bibir merah penuhnya. "Itu hanya pandanganmu, Yang Mulia Raja. Sesungguhnya para Dewa tak akan pernah merasa malu atas perilaku ku ini. Karena mereka ikut andil dengan apa yang saat ini aku alami.."

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu! Penagwal! Cepat kau kurung Pangeran pembangkang ini pada menara yang paling tinggi. Jangan sekali-kali kalian berani mengeluarkan Pangeran ini, tanpa perintahkan!" Pria paruh baya itu menggeram marah. "Jangan harap aku akan mengubah keputusanku hanya karena hukuman seperti ini, Yang Mulia Raja.." Ucapnya tenang, sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut.

.

.

.

Uhuk...

"Sepertinya ini sudah saatnya..." Manik foxynya terpejam sejenak, sebelum kembali terbuka dan menatap langit indah tersebut dengan pandangan sendu. "Aku mencintaimu, Pangeran Abderus-Kyuhyun..." Ucapnya tulus. Tubuh mungilnya kini sukses ambruk pada lantai marmer indah itu. Disertai dengan keluarnya darah dari sela lubang hidungnya.

.

.

.

"Kau menyerah, dear.." Lelehan liquid bening perlahan keluar dari sela obsidian tajamnya. Bibir merah penuhnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang sarat akan kepedihan. Perlahan pria tampan bertubuh gagah itu melangkah pelan pada jendela besar menaranya sambil menggenggam sebilah pisau. Menggenggamnya dengan erat, memperdulikan rembasan darah pada sela-sela jari panjangnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu. aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tapi, sebelum aku mengakhiri hidupku. Aku akan bersumpah. Jika suatu saat nanti kau terlahir kembali dalam bentuk apapun. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan berusaha mendapatkanmu, menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Itu sumpahku..!"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan penuh ketegasan tersebut. Petir mulai menyambar disertai hujan lebat. Pisau yang sedari tadi dipegangnya perlahan ia tancapkan pada dada sebelah kirinya persis pada tempat detakan nyawanya, hingga pada akhirnya tubuh tegap tersebut ambruk.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 2014 **_

Puk!

"Kau menyukainya. Katakanlah..."

"Aku ragu, dia terlalu sempurna.." Sosok tampan yang baru saja menepuk bahu sahabatnya ini, kini tengah tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali. Ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun siapa yang tak mengenal kesempurnaanmu. Kau kaya, pintar, tampan. Kau sempurna, teman..."

"Tidak untuk saat ini Changmin-ah, suatu saat nanti..." Ucapnya sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut, menghiraukan sosok lain yang sedari tadi mengintai mereka berdua. Tepatnya, mengintai sosok cantik yang kini sedang duduk tenang sambil menikmati hidangannya.

"Aku kembali menepati sumpahku, dear..."

.

.

.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau begitu mirip denganku?" Ucap Namja tampan itu terkejut. Obsidian tajamnya menatap horor sosok bayangan yang terlihat pada cermin besarnya. Bayangan itu menyeringai padanya. Obsdian tajamnya berkilat berbahaya. "Aku adalah bayanganmu yang akan membantumu mendapatkan seseorang yang kau cintai itu.." Ucapnya sebelum masuk perlahan pada tubuh Namja tampan tersebut, hingga menimbulkan suara teriakan keras yang terlontar dari bibir merah tebalnya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, aku...aku menyukaimu.." Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut terlontar dari bibir Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Ia menundukkan wajah cantiknya. Manik foxynya menatap penuh meja dibawahnya ini. "Maaf, Jungmo Hyung...aku. Aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Hyungku sendiri, tidak lebih. Kumohon mengertilah..." Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut. Tangan besarnya mengusap surai legam Sungmin dengan lembut. "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja..." Ucapnya tulus. Mereka tetap berbincang satu sama lain, menghiraukan sosok lain yang kini tengah menatap tajam salah satu diantara mereka serta menyeringai mengerikan.

"Bersiaplah Kim Jungmo. Kau menghantarkan nyawa pada orang yang tidak tepat..."

.

.

.

Jleb! Srak!

Uhuk...

"K-ka-kau. A-akh-pa sa-lah ku?" Sosok itu perlahan merendahkan tubuh gagahnya hingga sejajar dengan Namja tampan dibawahnya ini. Ia kembali menancapkan pisau tajam tersebut pada perut Namja tampan itu yang beberapa saat lalu sudah ia lukai. Menekan lebih dalam, menghiraukan rintihan pilu yang keluar dari Namja tampan tersebut. "Kesalahanmu adalah_

_Berani mendekati Lee Sungmin..." Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mencabut keluar pisau tersebut dari perut Namja tampan itu. Sosok itu kini beralih pada jemari-jemari panjang mangsanya. Dipotongnya jemari itu dengan kasar, menghiraukan jerit pilu yang terlontar. Ia menyeringai, menghirup nikmat cairan pekat tersebut lalu dijilatnya. "Siapapun yang berani mendekati Lee Sungmin! Ia akan berakhir seperti ini!" Geramnya membahana.

.

.

.

"Jangan dekati Namja psikopat itu! Sudah berapa banyak korbannya!" Sungmin menggigit bibir plum merahnya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut lagi-lagi masuk pada gendang telinganya.

"Ini.." Sungmin menatap kalut Namja tampan yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru. Ia dengan sigap berdiri dari duduknya. Kepalanya menggeleng keras. "Jangan! Jangan dekati aku! Pergi! Pergi dari sini Cho Kyuhyun! Atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti mereka!" Ucapnya kalut. Namun Namja tampan itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia menatap Namja cantik dihadapannya ini dengan lembut. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Namja tampan itu sendiri. Namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu, menatap punggung sempitnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tanpa sadar seringai tipis kembali terulas pada bibir merah tebalnya.

.

.

.

"Aish! Bukunya! Bagaimana bisa tertinggal, sih.."

Sungmin menatap gedung kampusnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Namja cantik itu semakin bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara burung gagak beserta lolongan anjing yang menambah kesan mistik pada tempat itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia berlari kalut memasuki gedung kampusnya demi mencari bukunya yang tertinggal di kelasnya.

.

.

.

"AAARGGHHHH" Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya syok saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat memilukan. Ia perlahan melangkah pada arah dimana suara teriakan tersebut berasal.

.

.

.

Sungmin membekap mulutnya saat hidung bangirnya mencium bau anyir bercampur karat. Ia semakin mual saat manik foxynya menangkap cairan pekat yang dikenalnya sebagai darah itu terciprat dimana-mana.

Plek!

Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya saat tak sengaja menangkap siluet daging merah yang diketahuinya sebagai jantung, jatuh perlahan dari tangan Namja betubuh gagah yang masih membelakanginya ini. Mual semakin mendesaknya, bahkan kini tubuhnya terasa kaku. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh mungilnya. Buku tebal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan erat itupun kini jatuh ke bawah. Tubuh mungilnya ambruk perlahan, ia semakin kacau saat Namja bertubuh gagah itu mulai mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia mundur-terus berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding dingin dibelakangnya ini.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, dear. Kini saatnya kau kembali padaku.." Desisnya tajam. Seringai mengerikan kembali terulas pada wajah tampannya. Obsidian tajamnya kini berkilat berbahaya serta berwarna kuning kecokelatan.

.

.

.

**Cooming Soon**

Muehehehe...#DitabokReader.

Ish..iya-iya..aku tahu utangku numpuk. Aku post ini hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi para reader dengan cerita bergenre crime-horor ini. karena genre ini genre perdanaku lo..aku gak pernah buat FF bergener seperti ini iya kan...jadi aku ingin tahu, ini pantas atau tidak. Kalau tidak pantas berarti aku gak layak bikin FF bergenre seperti ini. jadi, jika aku ingin bikin FF lagi aku gak akan bikin FF yang bergener seperti ini.

Lagipula ini masih sequel lo..belum masuk ke cerita. Dan jika, memang FF ini bagus dan aku layak nulis FF yang bergener seperti ini. Nie FF akan aku buat setelah ketiga Ffku itu tamat. OK!

So, Rippyuuu ya...

Muach

Saranghae

**P.S : Akun FB (ArdillaElf Yeoja KyuMin Shipper) ini untuk yang bertanya kemaren di kotak rippyuu. **

**Id BB (7D759C3C) Invite ya... :)**


End file.
